


Push-Ups

by AFlamingBisexual



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost no plot, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Fingering, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jeremy cum-snaps the squip, Jeremy fucks and the squip fucking dies, Jeremy fucks the floor, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jeremy Heere, Top Michael Mell, Voyeurism, chapter 2 is boyf riends, enjoy, instructing how to masturbate?, jeremy fucks the squip out of his brain, jeremy goes CRAZY sub after not touching himself in forever, there's like prostate? stimulation, this fic is fucking weird, very little plot, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlamingBisexual/pseuds/AFlamingBisexual
Summary: Jeremy Heere has an issue, and It's getting out of hand. One day his Squip decides to provide a solution, while still getting Jeremy's scheduled workout. The aftermath results in some unexpected realizations and new things to enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was exhausted. His Squip was being especially relentless with the exercise. He figured it had mostly to do with the fact he hadn’t touched his dick in at least a month. He was going insane If he didn't get some kind of relief he feared he might lash out at someone for so much as bending over. He thought that when he started losing his mind, his Squip might’ve given him  _ some  _ kind of mercy towards his dick. He’d take any kind of relief, he swears by it. 

The Squip caved when Jeremy dug into his thigh so hard that they started to bruise after Brooke spoke to him in a sweet seductive voice saying  _ “Jeremy.. what do you think of my skirt? I’m barely making the dress code”  _ giggling and breathing hotly into his ear, the blood in his brain went straight to his dick, leaving him unable to say what his Squip told him to. They figured it couldn’t be so bad to let him go at it at least once a month since it was getting in the way of the main goal. 

After school one Friday, The Squip rushed him through his homework and told him to get undressed. 

“Wh.-What? Why? What are we doing?” Jeremy stuttered out, crossing his arms 

“You’re distracted Jeremy, You get to touch yourself. It’s ridiculous that you’d need it but you’re losing the ability to think clearly. Get undressed” His Squip stood expectedly, waiting for him to obey. The Squip glared at him when Jeremy just stood there, wide-eyed, and gave him a very subtle shock to snap him out of it. 

“whauGH! Wh- stop, yeah! I understood you, but this is usually when I do my push-ups… I clear the schedule for it” He frowned slightly but still took off his shirt. 

“I’m aware, and you’ll still do your push-ups.” Jeremy unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. “I don’t understand…” He looked at his Squip. 

“Just listen, and obey, Jeremy.” Jeremy stopped when he was left with his boxers on. “Take those off.” 

“B-But, I still don-” Jeremy felt nervous as he reached for his boxers to avoid getting another shock. 

“When they’re off, get in push-up position.” The Squip instructed. Jeremy was half hard and he pulled them down and got into proper position, the tip of his dick touched the ground and it took a lot of him not to thrust forward for friction. 

“Ahh…” He sighed out. The slight friction against his shaft was like a breath of fresh, cold air after being locked in a boiling hot room. If someone were to ask, Jeremy would describe it like the touch of God, but thank him no one would. The Squip glitched slightly, still frowning. “Begin, down.” They ordered, Jeremy moved down, his hardening cock sliding slightly against the floor, making him yelp out “Ah! oh god..yes…” His arms twitched. 

“Up.” The orders continued, Jeremy felt amazing. It had been too long and pressure against his dick felt like a blessing. “Down” Jeremy was already blissing out, his hips stuttered and he felt a small amount of precum leak against his floorboards. Every second of anticipation felt like an hour. 

“Up.” The Squip continued to repeat himself, each pause getting slightly shorter than the last. The relief of finally feeling some kind of contact with his dick other than his clothing was slowly turning into discomfort at how slow his Squip was making Jeremy move. He started to tear up, and his thighs started shaking during each pause. His Squip seemed indifferent, and Jeremy felt so helpless and needy. 

Jeremy moaned out loud and desperate when he slid against the floor again, “more, please, oh! Oh God, just let me do the damn push-ups on m- my own!” he cried out, begging to have himself take control of himself. The Squip took a moment to calculate the possibility of Jeremy giving out on push-ups and made a decision, he glitched some more, his visual malfunctioning with Jeremy's pleasure. 

“Yes, but I’ll be here to make sure you don’t break any rules, and I’ll be counting to make sure you meet the correct amount.” They huffed and sat down, carefully watching Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and readied himself before moving down, letting out a quiet whimper.

Jeremy started slow, but faster than before, getting used to the rhythm and the feel. He gradually got faster indulging the feeling he had so desperately missed, whimpering and sighing and moaning. Precum smeared against the floor, acting as a lubricant and adding to the pleasure coursing through Jeremy. Jeremy’s mind never wandered to avoid punishment from the Squip, and he focused on nothing but how he was feeling, the firey bliss enveloping him. 

But Jeremy couldn’t help but need _ more _ . He needed to feel more than just his cock sliding against the floor, he wanted to touch himself the way he used to, A hand gently massaging his balls, or roughly teasing his nipples or a hand in his hair, pulling. He needed more, he was greedy and hungry for anything he could take. He was about to mumble something out and pause but the Squip said something for him.

“You’re needing more, I can hear your thoughts. Here.” Jeremy could barely comprehend what was being said to him, but he definitely  _ felt _ something happening.

His nipples felt tingly, and warm, like soft electric humming, and something  _ deep _ inside him was feeling the same way but stronger. Jeremy whined out, tears rolling down his face in pleasure. He mumbled a garbled  _ What is that? _ Only understandable because the Squip could hear inside his head. 

“I’m stimulating your prostate, it efficiently promotes male orgasm.” His Squip stated. 

Jeremy shuddered and continued doing his push-ups, He never thought he’d feel like this from something other than his dick. Of course, he’d toyed with his nipples, but he was too scared to venture past his balls. The intense hum made him wish he did, and he can’t wait to figure out what it’ll be like to feel something inside him. Just that thought nearly made his knees give out under him. His arms began to shake, he could’ve sworn he was sweating so much that he was dripping.

He was going to ask how many more, but suddenly everything was too much it was too late for him to stop himself. Jeremy cried out desperately and felt his knees give in. His cock erupted, twitching, his cum spreading onto the floor and on his stomach in pulses. He sobbed out and awaited 

“Up! Get up! You’re not done, Jeremy!” His Squip snapped at him with their voice becoming slightly distorted, they stood up. Jeremy felt a shock across his back and he forced himself up, back in position, visibly shaking. The Squip increased the intensity of the vibrations against the spot inside him, and Jeremy whined out, his arms shaking harder than before, he yelped out various profanities and continued to do his push-ups. 

“P-p-ple-please! H-how m-m-many?” he sobbed out, drool dripping out from the side of his mouth. He felt so needy. “Enough. Keep going.” the Squip growled at him. Jeremy moaned with every move he made, the buzzing and his overstimulated cock was too much to handle, he held back from complete exhaustion, he had to finish. 

His Squip increased the vibration against his prostate, Jeremy whined out, something along the lines of a broken plead. Jeremy did another, more intense, Jeremy knew he was almost done, his Squip was playing a game with him. Another, and another, and one more, and that was all. The buzzing was so intense that Jeremy could practically feel it in his ears as he came again. He let himself roll over onto his side and wrapped a hand around his weeping member. Riding and milking out his last orgasm, seeing stars and feeling his white-hot orgasm spread throughout his body. He cried out loudly at the second sweet release of a month's worth of cum.

He didn’t hear his door open, but he did hear Michael exclaim loudly as he came down from his high, and he did hear his Squip curse at the intrusion. 

All Jeremy could manage to mutter out was “Hi, Michael” before he dozed off, stomach covered in his own cum and sweat.  
  



	2. Jeremy Heere gets sexed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go filthies. I spent a lot less care into this chapter but i think its nastier, idk im sleepy, written 12 ish am- like 5 10 or something oh my fucking god, enjoy your poorly written filth

Jeremy woke with an exciting start. Michael was shaking his shoulders, looking at him with a worried look on his face. Jeremy feels odd and opens his eyes slowly. 

“Jeremy! Thank god you're okay! I- I just came over to hand over some stuff my moms made and I heard you yell... A-and…” Michael hesitated to finish but glanced down quickly. That made Jeremy suddenly remember everything that happened. The push ups, his dick, the squip getting all glitchy. Where was the Squip? 

Jeremy grabbed his previously discarded shirt to cover his softening, exposed dick. “Uhm. Don't worry about it. The Squip has these rules and.. just... yeah.” Jeremy zoned out for a second, thinking about Michael. 

Michael was in his room, he saw him naked, and obviously it wasn’t the first time, but this was the first time he was absolutely sure Michael had seen his dick,  _ and he was hard _ . It made Jeremy stiffen a little, what did Michael think? Was Michael bigger than him? Why did Jeremy suddenly care so much? 

“You...um...you are okay? Right, Jere?” Jeremy snapped out of it and looked over to Michael. He felt slightly exhausted and in a dazed state. What he went through was probably the hottest thing he's ever been through, and he felt amazing. 

“I am….” Jeremy smiles goofily “fantastic” he looks up and lets out a genuinely happy laugh. Michael looks at him and gives a nervous smile. Jeremy looks back over to Michael, still smiling and looking mostly dazed, almost high. Of course, he isn’t, unless you can count that mind blowingly intense orgasm Jeremy just had as a drug, which honestly probably isn't very far off.

“Well that’s good, do you need..” Michael coughs in an awkward and simultaneously nervous way, “any..y'know help?” Michael seems stiff, his shoulders are scrunched up, and they haven't stopped being scrunched since he walked in 5 minutes ago. 

“I’m great Michael. Do…” Jeremy laughs “Do  _ you  _ need help” He isn’t sure what's so funny about this, but he’s sure he’s having the best night of his life, even though if he hadn’t had something  _ magical _ happen to him just minutes prior, he’d be humiliated.

Michael turns a dark shade of red “N-No! Why- What do you m-mean?” He is very clearly caught in the act, Jeremy isn’t sure  _ what _ act, but Michael is definitely guilty of it. Jeremy gives him a look and his squip is back in a split second. 

“Jeremy. Stop it.” Jeremy furrows his brows, not understanding what he was really doing. He’s about to ask what it is but as fast as he was there, his squip and disappeared again. Jeremy stops caring and lets out a yawn, feeling kind of tired. Maybe he could use Michael's help with standing up, his legs are all tingly, and don’t get him started about how his dick is feeling, the touch of a feather could probably make him rock hard again in terms of sensitivity.

He eyes Michael down slowly, about to ask Michael to help him move to his bed, and then kick him out, but then he sees  _ exactly _ what Michael was so guilty of. 

His dick is straining against his pants.

Michael understands that Jeremy sees what's happening in his pants and Jeremy is  _ insanely _ turned on by the view. Jeremy’s mind is racing 100 miles per hour and he can hear his Squip quietly protest, it’s very clear that it tried to zap him, but all that happened was a slight buzz down his back, which was enough to make his dick twitch in interest. 

Jeremy makes a mental note that will not be remembered at all, and he starts to actually think about what is happening. Sure, he’s watched a couple of gay porn videos when he's particularly curious about how his dick would react, and that did turn into just another thing he’d watch to get himself off, but he didn’t necessarily mean he thought he was gay or anything. But apparently, Michael is. Jeremy cares a lot less all of a sudden, so maybe he is. At least a little bit, he’ll figure things out later. 

Then, the only thing Jeremy can think is how hot it is that Michael is turned on by this. He wants to push his limits here, he doesn’t consider that maybe this could ruin things between them forever. Jeremy moves on of his hands back towards his dick, mostly to make a move on pulling the shirt away from it. 

“Oh god.” Michael lets out a shaky breath at the sight of Jeremy moving his hips up just a little bit, and the shirt covering his dick being pulled at lightly by Jeremy. The slight friction of the shirt moving against his cock makes Jeremy mewl softly. 

When Jeremy is once again exposed, Michael swallows and his hand snakes down to palm himself through his jeans. He takes in a shaky breath and Jeremy eyes him. 

“Well, are you gonna help me to the bed or what?” Jeremy is also nervous, he had a brief  _ I really do like boys now that my best friend totally does. _ Inner monologue and now he’s going to fuck his best friend. Well, have his best friend fuck him hopefully, he wants to know more about that prostate thing his squip mentioned.

“Jere, are you sure? We can talk about it first if you want” Michael is hesitant to give in so easy, but is inching his way towards him and closing Jeremy's door and twisting the lock. Jeremy looks him in the eyes and palms himself, letting out a shaky moan. 

_ “Please _ , Michael. I want this, I promise. If I don't, I’ll tell you.” Jeremy pleads, giving Michael verbal consent to getting straight into some nasty. 

Michael nodded and moved over to help Jeremy move to the bed. The touch of skin was white hot, Jeremy pressed himself close to Michael as he was pulled up. His legs shook, and he held on tightly to Michael's arm, his other hand holding himself up on the shorter boy's shoulder. Jeremy felt Michael's breath and pulled him back so he could sit on his bed without the support of the other boy.

Jeremy, now sitting, placed one hand on Michael's cheek and kept the other on his shoulder. It felt intimate, it felt so close and not at all dirty. It was romantic what he was doing but he couldn't stop. He didn’t think they would just start bumping uglies for fun, but this was something entirely different. Their lips ghosted each other, their breath combining in the small amount of space between them. Jeremy closed his eyes and moved forward just enough to where they began to kiss, and Michael made it dirty, immediately pressing and holding onto Jeremy as his life depended on it. 

Jeremy snaked his hands up Michael's shirt and he broke the space between them to quickly pull his shirt off and Michael gladly helped. Michael pulled Jeremy up onto the bed entirely and settled above him, barely breaking apart from each other for air. Michael had one hand holding himself up above Jeremy and one hand on Jeremy’s torso, moving up to play with his nipples. Jeremy bucked his hips up towards Michael, moaning into his mouth, pulling on the button of Michael's pants and unzipping, letting Michael's erection under his briefs push out from his jeans.

“Please, I don’t need foreplay Michael. I want you to fuck me.” Jeremy said in all seriousness, and Michael stared at him, looking for some sort of validation. Jeremy moved one hand around Michael to push him down onto his own dick and they both groaned. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Did you...um… stretch yourself out, before I showed up?” Michael asked, pulling his jeans off, leaving him in his underwear. 

“No, I didn’t but there's lube in my dresser.” Michael nodded and retrieved it from the drawer and kissed Jeremy once more before generously coating one of his fingers and slid it between Jeremy's legs. The cool sensation and soft pressure made Jeremy gasp and the other boy moved down to kiss softly on his neck. Quiet mewls and moans flowed from Jeremy and he got loud when Michael pressed a finger inside of him. Michael slowed down and moved back to look at Jeremy.

“Is this okay?” he asked. It wasn't his whole finger, and Jeremy felt fine, he was relaxed, he wanted more. Once Jeremy had stuffed himself with 3 fingers, he was always too unsure to buy himself any toys. Jeremy pushes himself down onto Michael's finger, which was thicker than Jeremy’s thin boney ones. 

“More..” He moans out. “Please, more.” He begged for it, he needed to feel full, to feel that ache from before. Michael nodded and added more lube before slowly pressing in another finger carefully. This time, Michael presses  _ exactly  _ where Jeremy needs him to and sends Jeremy spiraling. 

“Oh God, Michael!” He yells out, bucking his hips wildly, running his fingers up and pulling Michael's hair on impulse. Michael gasps and grinds down onto Jeremy's cock, which causes Jeremy to whine loudly and tighten his grip on the fistful of Michael's hair. Michael growls and his pupils blown out and dark. 

“Watch it Jere” he pushes his fingers in and gathers an even pace that keeps Jeremy practically vibrating in pleasure. Jeremy nods and reaches down to palm Michael through his briefs, which rewards him with breathy moans from the other boy. Jeremy moves with Michael, fucking his fingers steadily. 

Eventually, Michael presses another finger in, stretching Jeremy more than before and he takes some time to adjust to the slight burning sensation of Michael's thick fingers. Michael restarted the even pace and began to pull his left nipple into his mouth, and started massaging Jeremy's prostate carefully, milking sounds from him.

“Ah, Michael, I’m ready. Please, p-please fuck me, I need to feel you in me, Michael.” Jeremy pulled on Michael's briefs, they had both been leaking precum, and there was a small stain from the bit that had been collecting in Michael's underwear. Michael nodded and slid his fingers out slowly, Jeremy whined at the loss of the perfect feeling of being full. 

Michael discarded his briefs quickly and poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and Jeremy braced himself as Michael lined himself up with Jeremy's hole. He leans down to kiss Jeremy, before slowly pressing in. Jeremy moans loudly into the kiss and Michael gasps. 

“Fuck, Jere… So tight” He slowly adjusted himself, and once he had settled balls deep into Jeremy, he slowly started to pull himself back out. Jeremy laid there, with labored and controlled breathing, trying his best to stay conscious. His dick throbbed and twitched against his stomach. Michael got into a slow pace of pushing in and pulling out of Jeremy, and Jeremy started to get used to the feeling of Michael's thick cock. 

Eventually, they got into a pace of fucking, and Jeremy was begging, and  _ needing _ for Michael to go just a little bit faster, a little bit harder, and then everything was set into place. Jeremy whined, pushing back with every deep thrust, and then Jeremy shoved a pillow under his hips for support and Michael twisted his own which created the perfect angle for Michael to start thrusting onto Jeremy's prostate. 

Jeremy exclaimed in pleasure. Whining out and clawing at Michaels back, as if Michael could get any closer, then everything was suddenly crashing down around Jeremy, and once again, his orgasm ripped through him fast, white hot thick ropes of cum came shooting out of Jeremy as he cried out nonsense, probably Michaels name among various curse words. When Jeremy came down, Michael wasn’t done, and Jeremy just went right back up. Michael was about to stop when Jeremy started fucking himself on Michaels dick again. 

“Jeremy?” Michael questioned and the other responded almost as fast as he had stopped talking “Don’t stop, more, more, don’t stop, please Michael,  _ please _ ” 

Michael happily obliged and continued to thrust into Jeremy, now there was loud moans and whimpers coming nonstop from the skinner boy, and his hand went down to touch himself, but Michael interrupted him and replaced Jeremy's hand with his own, mimicking the pace of his hips with the past of his hand on the others dick.

Jeremy shivered as he succumbed to pleasure, every thrust pressing into his prostate and the touch of Michael's hand on his cock almost felt like it burned. As Jeremy neared his third orgasm, his moans got higherpitched, and needier, he began pushing back with more force, giving his everything. One of his hands was fisted in the sheets and the other was pinching at his right nipple.

Michael groaned at the sight, everything becoming too overwhelming, and he moved down to take Jeremy's mouth onto his own, swallowing all the moans and cumming into him as Jeremy clenched around him, signaling his own orgasm. 

They laid there together before Michael slowly pulled out of Jeremy, taking a whimper from him. They pulled each other close and basked in the glow of post-orgasm. They stay pressed close, growing sticky and sweaty with every minute. 

“I should help you clean up.” Michael whispered, Jeremy nodded and whispered back “Please.” 

Michael got up and returned in less than a minute with a wet washcloth to wipe Jeremy down and another to wipe him off so he isn’t so sticky, Michael wipes himself down and climbs back into bed to drift off. 

Michael wanted to ask about Christine or even Brooke. But all either of them could think about was how to move from there. Michael muttered out a question, 

“Are we going to date?” Jeremy looked over lazily and smiled softly before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think so.” He moved over to kiss Michael softly. 

They slept peacefully and when they woke, the Squip was still gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! That's the end, I hope you all enjoyed, I'm absolutely exhausted and im going to bed, leave some comments, read some more fics, do some crimes, take over the world. Love you, enjoy yourselves sexies

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! that was harsh, I might do a part two if there's a want for it, please leave comments if not this will forever be lost to the bucket of failed projects and ill die or somethin i guess? I'm a comment whore. This was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, so this one goes out to them, you dirty whore :) <3  
Feel free to leave any criticism! always open to advice.  
Written at 3:47- 7:00 am (what the fuck is wrong with me dot com)
> 
> Update as of 10-3-19 at 11 pm Pacific: ah shit, here we go again... alright you nasty nasty filthy people ;) ill make the second chapter ;) I dont know when, just know it will be coming


End file.
